This invention relates to a microcomputer security enclosure and more particularly to an enclosure which permits normal use of the computer, while at the same time prevents the removal of cartidges, modules and components from within the computer and cables, and joy sticks, paddles and other attachments which are plugged into the computer.
The small, table top computer is appearing in large numbers in homes, offices, retail establishments, and other places of business and recreation. Because of the portability, it is considered important by most users to secure these devices against unauthorized removal, and ordinarily it is no problem to attach a microcomputer to its work space thereby preventing or inhibiting its removal except by persons having the authority to do so.
The problem posed by the ordinary security fastener is that the microcomputer is provided with a variety of accessories which of themselves can be quite valuable and so attractive as items to be removed. Included in this group are cartridges containing the programs, or software, which can be quite valuable, joy sticks, and cables which are plugged into the unit.
Hence, the mere attachment of a microcomupter to a work space will not secure such accessories. The use of an enclosure which is locked into place can be made to protect these items, but then the computer is not accessible for use. This produces problems associated with efficient use of the equipment. In many cases the conflicting goals are irreconcilable thereby making it necessary for the owner of the microcomputer to make a choice between security and accessibility for use on demand.
There have been attempts to deal with this particular problem. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,922, a receptacle is provided for desk calculators using lanyards to anchor the devices but permitting limited movement for its normal use. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,175 a cable lock device is provided for securing portable office equipment. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,007 there is provided an anchored housing into which the small computer is inserted for use. In none of the above mentioned patents does there appear to be provision for securing the interior accessories and exterior accessories such as joy stick and cables.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,334, there is disclosed a housing for a smoke detector for permitting its use, but in this patent access to the interior of the detector is maintained so that batteries and the like can be replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,807 does show a complete enclosure having openings to permit use of the electronic equipment within. This patent has no provision for attachment to outside accessories and the small openings in the enclosure limit its ability somewhat to use the equipment.
It is also noted that U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,637 shows a wire enclosure for a helmet, and presumably the purpose of this construction is to reduce weight and make it possible to view the helmet trapped within.